


You're Getting Away, Little Drummer

by murdergatsby



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Denial, Episode: s04e06 Back from the Undead, False Hope, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: A pivotal plot point from Back from the Undead, from Addy's perspective.





	You're Getting Away, Little Drummer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. I'm still very upset, and I miss Addy. That could have been why.
> 
> If you haven't seen the episode "Back from the Undead" (in season 4 of Z Nation) this fic will 1. not make any sense or have any emotional impact, and 2. Spoil Some Stuff. So please read at your own discretion. And be nice, I'm new here (to this fandom). <3
> 
> Title taken from the song _Need You Closer_ by Phantoms (ft. Hayley Kiyoko).

It had been a long time since Addy had experienced someone else turning the lights off on her- a long time since she had even experienced a working switch with the kind of capacity to do so- but it was the easiest thing she could connect the feeling to. It felt like the color dimmed in her world and that the floor dropped out from under her feet. It felt like something once there was now missing. Her muscle memory gave her the impulse to look over her shoulder and say “Hey, I’m in here!”

However, she was outside with the sun beating down on the top of her head when it happened. There were no lights to dim, and no one to call out to. She stopped walking and turned her line of sight to the trees that filled the edges the dusty, mistreated road. She strained, listening for movement, unsure where to place this sudden hollow unease.

She  _ had _ been restless all morning and wondered if, maybe, there was reason for it. Maybe something was out there, maybe someone was following her. She tilted her head towards any gentle rustling or twig snapping, trying to zone into the sound and decipher it. The winds picked up, and Addy thought it sounded like a voice… and then, it was a voice.

_ “Tell Addy I tried.” _

The familiar tone swept up on Addy like a heavy passing truck. It echoed and ricocheted, growing louder within her until it struck her physically ill. Her ears were ringing, her heart was racing, and her stomach was full of a sickly sway. The meaning of the words, and the feeling, settled against the base of her skull like loose water, and suddenly Addy’s was fighting to keep herself on her feet.

_ “Lucy?” _ She tried to reply, sending it back out into the trees the same way Lucy’s voice had come to her. Her mouth fell open in a moment of crushed confusion as the breeze kicked up dirt into clouds around her. 

She waited, and searched. She wanted to see Lucy come out from around the trunk of a random tree in front of her; her wide, full lipped smile indicating that she was just trying to surprise her, and that her plan had worked. She wanted to see Lucy bound into sight, and run up to wrap her arms around her.

However, Addy  _ knew _ she wasn’t going to. The  _ lights _ that had been shut off, were Lucy. She couldn’t  _ feel _ Lucy anymore.

“Lucy?” She tried again, this time out loud but only for herself; her voice never reached a volume that could dream of catching another’s ears. She continued to wait for an answer, anyway.

_ You told her you’d find her in Newmerica. _ She reminded herself, as the seconds ticked by like years being stripped from her life.  _ She’s okay. She found the others, and she’s okay. This is just because we’ve spent so much time apart.  _ She spun her hand over the grip of her bat and tried to shrug the stress from her shoulders.  _ She has to be okay. This is just want time does. She got away from you, but you’ll get her back. _

“She’s tough; she’s fine.” She repeated, out loud as if that made it more true- as if arguing with herself and being the louder force made her right. “We’ll find her in Newmerica.”

After a final, struggling second of wanting to double back and see if her retracing her steps could turn back time itself, Addy spun to face the road before her. She began walking again, with less trudge and more urgency.

_ We’ll all be together again. _


End file.
